You're here?
by JadeDuffield
Summary: Patricia and Eddie. Perfect right? Wrong. When Patricia breaks up with him they both suffer and then years later they find each other again. What will happen with there relationship. Will they get back together or hurt each other even more than before? Will one of them hurt themselves again with everything that happens to them? Read to find out! Rated T just in case.
1. Prologue

Patricia's POV:

I sat on the floor of my "almost" old room. It was my final year and I only had 3 weeks till graduation. I had all the stress of finals but I just couldn't find it in myself to care. Sure, I wanted to get into a good college, but there were other things. Actually only one other thing. Eddie. We had broken up two days ago when I told him we wouldn't last during college. I knew it wasn't true, but I had to. I didn't want to hold him back. College was when you find new people. Fall in love for real. Eddie thought I was joking, but I guess he figured out I wasn't when a tear slid down my face. I had left. He's been trying to talk to me but I can't. He needs my encouragement to get into college and fall in love with someone prettier and more normal and perfect.

I had cried myself to sleep yesterday and it hurt. Joy and Mara didn't know. When I wouldn't talk and zoned out they thought it was hormones or something so they tried comforting me and then left when I wouldn't speak. I wanted them to stay, but I didn't want to look weak. So I went into the bathroom and cried. I slept on the marble floor and nobody cared. I guess it was time to move out of this dump. My best friend who I saved from a horrible fate found a new best friend and a boyfriend. Mara wasn't really my friend. Alfie was more of a brother, and it would be awkward if I cried in front of him. Same for Jerome. Nina and Amber were gone. Willow kind of scared me and KT would always be on Eddie's side. I was alone.

I guess I never had a friend in this place. Jerome, Eddie, and Alfie were my friends but I let them go. Everybody else was someone I loved with no love in return. KT was okay, but she was hard to talk to. Nina was someone I would never talk to about this and Amber would be crying because there was no more "Peddie". So, I really didn't. Nobody loved me back because I was different. I guess all I was just the goth girl who doesn't give a shit for anyone else and shuts everybody out. It was true though.

I got up from the floor and went to the bathroom. I wiped the smeared mascara on my face and fixed my uniform. I fixed my makeup and put a little extra eyeliner on so that everybody stayed away from me. My makeup showed signs. Very little meant people could talk to me and I wouldn't get mad. A lot of eye liner and dark makeup meant stay away or get hurt. Only a normal amount of mascara and some lip gloss meant I was happy or excited for something. The list goes on.

I went downstairs and sat down. Alfie looked at me and widened his eyes at me. I hadn't worn very dark make up since Eddie and I started dating other then one exception where I was going to a concert with Eddie. Jerome, Mara, and Joy had the same reaction. They knew that I had punched people the last time I had this much makeup on. It was because my parents were getting a divorce. People were making fun of me and I had gotten into a fight with one particular jock. I had pinned him down because he was making fun of me and then came up to me and said, "Awww, is the cute girl going real goth again. What happened Trixie?". While I didn't want any trouble and just glared at him, he simply kept pushing my buttons. That's when I kicked him in the stomach and pinned him. While I was congratulated for hurting the strongest kid in school, I wasn't proud of it. I had anger issues and had hid it from the world since I was seven. And a meathead jock got it out of me. I was pissed.

Here I am again, shutting myself out. I didn't want to, but I needed to. I was just going to study and get into Oxford like my dad had planned. I had the grades, but I needed to focus if I wanted it.

"Are you okay?" Joy asked sympathetically.

I just glared at her. Of course I'm not okay. I broke up with my amazing boyfriend and she had left me for her nerd of a friend.

"Ya Trixie, we don't want you killing one of us today." Jerome joked.

I took my glare from Joy to him and he put his hands up in surrender. I grabbed a muffin and left. I couldn't take them looking at me like that. Eddie wasn't there surprisingly but I didn't care. Until I looked at him. He walked out of his room, his face tearstained and bags under his eyes. I took my eyes off of him and ran outside before he could notice me. I was done.

**Cliffhanger! Tell me what you think! Please review!**


	2. No more tears

**Sorry for the really short chapter! And the wait! I'm really sorry, it was the first week of school and my teachers decided to load me with homework! I'll update a lot faster now :)**

Patricia's POV:

I walked off of campus to a familiar shed. It was where I spent my childhood drawing things on the walls that made me happy. Imagining I had a normal family. My parents fought almost everyday. And my sister didn't care. Instead she got to go to music school because she didn't care about me, or mom, or dad. She just left.

So I had drawn what made me happy. I stopped coming here when I started pranking with Alfie and Jerome. I stopped everything and then when my mom decided to get a divorce with my dad, I started cutting, and once again my sister just pretended to cry into her boyfriend's arms and got all the attention again. I stopped cutting when Eddie came though. He actually cared and I knew he would eventually notice.

I was letting tears fall down my face voluntarily now. It had been so long since I cried this much. I took my pocket knife out and slit my arm. The blood trickled down and I just embraced the pain. I put a bandaid on it so that no teachers would notice and ran towards the woods.

"Patricia, honey, are you okay?" Ms. Valentine called out.

Instead of running I started walking and Ms. Valentine followed.

"What happened to you?" She asked.

"Is there any chance I could stay with you till the end of semester and finish my finals at your house?" I asked wiping the tears of my face and trying not scream because of the pain my arm was going through.

"Sure honey."


End file.
